This disclosure relates to a sunshade assembly for a vehicle and, more particularly to a retractable sunshade assembly for shading a window of a vehicle. For purposes of this application, a sunshade is a screen (often retractable) that is typically used to shade a rear window associated with a rear seat while a sun visor is mounted in front of the driver and/or front seat passenger.
A basic sunshade assembly may generally include a sunshade screen mounted on a retractable roller, and at least one hook or other attachment mechanism for securing the sunscreen in a deployed position for shading a window. Currently, there are generally two basic ways in which a sunshade is secured in a deployed position. A first design typically employs a pair of hooks attached to a body or frame of the vehicle near the window such that the sunshade can be extended and secured to the hooks. Most often, a rod member around which a leading edge of the sunshade is wrapped and secured is designed to be received and retained by the hooks. A second design employs a pair of hooks that are associated with the sunshade, whereby a pair of corresponding hook retainers or catches are provided adjacent the window for receiving and retaining the hooks.
In either design, the hooks or hook retainers mounted near the window tend to obstruct the view through the window and/or otherwise result in an unfinished appearance about the window. This is particularly the case in smaller windows, such as those often found in vehicles with third-row seating where such rear windows are typically smaller and any obstructions are therefore more noticeable to vehicle occupants. Moreover, such designs can be somewhat cumbersome in operation since they require the user to attach the sunshade at two locations.